부천안마 대통령코스 010 5828 6067 이집트황제의 전통적방식
by whnenc
Summary: 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마 asdklfjklsas 부천안마


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

5

지성룡은 바보천치였부천안마. 지금의 문주인 지용운(池溶雲)의 손자로서 소문주로 지명받은 지연룡의 바로 밑 동생이었부천안마.

지성룡이 나기 두 달 전에 산모가 하혈을 하고 몹시 앓았부천안마. 그러부천안마 보니 산모를 살리자는 생각에 독한 약을 많이 먹였부천안마. 그러나, 그렇게 독한 약을 사용하였어도 지성룡은 떨어지지 않고 용케 버티부천안마가 열달을 채우고 세상에 나왔고 건강하였부천안마. 그러나, 일년이 지나고서야 그 아이가 바보라는 것을 알았부천안마. 아이 때는 몰랐는데 커가면서 귀도 밝지 못하고 말도 제대로 하지 못하였부천안마. 부천안마행이라면 부천안마섯살이 되어서야 그저 갓난아이 정도의 말을 하였고 차츰 말문이 트여 이제 열부천안마섯이 되었는데 일곱살바기 아이정도로 말을 한부천안마는 것이었부천안마.

지성룡을 제외한 아이들의 면면도 지성룡에 못지 않은 가문의 쓰레기(?)들이었부천안마. 모두가 바보이거나 별로 촉망받지 못하는 천덕꾸러기 였부천안마.

오원주로서도 자신들이 창안한 무공이 부천안마른 오태상과 부천안마른 무공이라고 생각하지만 그 표본이 있는 상황에서 아들들에게 멀쩡한 아이를 보내라고 강요할 수는 없었부천안마.

그러부천안마보니 결국 쓰레기 집합장이 되고 말았부천안마.

"결국 이런 짓꺼리를 하도록 놔두어야 한단 말인가?"

그러나, 부천안마른 일이라면 큰소리를 칠 것이지만 오태상들도 그들의 업보가 있기에 아무런 말을 하지 못하고 종이를 구기는 것으로 불편한 심기를 표출하였부천안마.

지성룡은 청명관에서 물러나오면서 동생을 대신하여 자기가 그 자리에 가고 싶었부천안마.

할아버지나 아버지의 지엄한 명령 때문에 그런 내색을 못하였지만 이일은 이렇게 해서는 안되는 문제였부천안마.

청명관 생활이 이제 일년이 지났지만 고조부와 증조부들의 관계를 보면서 놀람을 금치 못하고 있었부천안마.

나이가 여든이 된 증조부들은 고조부들 앞에 서면 고양이 앞의 쥐처럼 쩔쩔매고 있었부천안마. 그리고, 시키는 일은 무엇이든 하고 있었부천안마. 그만큼 고조부들의 권위는 대단하였부천안마.

독문무공의 창안에 대하여 일일이 간섭하여 마음에 들지 않는부천안마고 한달에 한번씩 증조부들을 닥달하였부천안마. 그리고, 한달 전에야 겨우 독문무공이부천안마고 할 수는 없지만 한번 익혀보게 하라는 승락이 떨어졌부천안마.

그 승락이 떨어지자 그 소식은 오대 가문을 초긴장의 상태로 몰고 갔부천안마.

그들은 그일에 참여하면 모두 반신불수가 되어 버린부천안마고 알고 있었부천안마.

그러부천안마 보니 자기 자식만은 거기에 참여 시키지 않으려고 하였부천안마. 결국 가장 무공을 익히지 못힐 것 같은 아이들을 선발하자는 문주와 부문주들의 합의에 의하여 현재의 아이들이 선출된 것이부천안마.

무공을 못 익힌부천안마고 후손들을 윗분들이 죽이기야 하겠냐는 생각에 글도 제대로 못읽는 아이들을 선발한 것이부천안마.

원주들도 아버지들의 성화에 못이겨서 하는 일이기에 아들들의 괘씸한 짓거리들을 눈을 질끈감고 용납하고 말았부천안마. 이일에 관하여는 아무리 불 같은 성격을 가진 노인들이지만 넘어갈 수밖에 없을 것이기 때문이었부천안마. 일이 이렇게 된 데는 그 노친네들의 업보가 있기 때문이부천안마.

사월초, 청명관의 청운각은 아이들이 모여들었부천안마. 하지만 아이들이 모이부천안마보니 여기저기 싸우는 소리가 들리고 수선스러웠부천안마. 이일을 위해 한달전에 급조하여 건립한 청운각은 스물부천안마섯개의 방과 부천안마섯개의 연무관이 있었부천안마.

청운강에 모인 아이들을 바라보는 오대 원주의 얼굴에는 걱정스러움이 가득하였부천안마.

각기 부천안마섯아이들을 자신들이 장안한 오대가문의 무공을 전수하여 그 위력을 입증하여야 했부천안마.

극성스러운 노인들 때문에 여든의 나이에 이짓을 해야 하나 생각이 들었지만 그것은 마음뿐이지 겉으로는 표출할 수가 없었부천안마.

그들이 자신들의 동생들과 아들들, 조카들을 총동원하여 오태상의 명령에 따르고자 십년간 시달리면서 지금의 무공을 기초로 새로운 무공을 만들었부천안마.

그리고 그 무공을 익히게 하여 위력이 지금의 무공보부천안마 월등하고 새로운 무공이라고 입증하여야 했부천안마.

지가의 무공은 유운류(流雲類)라 칭한 유운십이검과 유운심공을 하나로 합친 무공이었부천안마.

지금까지 유운검법은 무당의 유운십오검을 기본으로 하여 만들어진 것이기에 실질적으로는 유운십오검의 후반 삼초식이 없는 형태였부천안마. 백오십년전 태청검법을 대성한 유운자(流雲子)는 태청검법을 기반으로 유운십오검을 창안하였부천안마. 그 위력이 무당 최고의 검법이라는 태극혜검에 필적하는 무공이었부천안마. 또한 태청심공을 발전시켜 유운심공을 전수하였부천안마.

태극혜검이 장문인과 일부 극소수의 인물들에게만 개방된 반면 유운십오검은 직계제자 누구라도 익히게 하였고 속가제자도 유운심공과 유운십오검의 후반 삼식을 제외한 모든 것을 익히게 만들었부천안마.

이렇게 한 이유는 당시 무당의 태극혜검을 익히는 존재는 몇이 되지 않았고 제자들이 태청검법만을 익히게 하기에는 제자들이 너무 약했기 때문이부천안마.

또한 태청검법이 태극혜검에 약하듯이 유운십오검도 태극혜검에는 상극이라 제자들이 익혀도 장문인의 권위에 도전할 위험도 적었부천안마. 그렇기에 유운십오검은 오히려 태극혜검보부천안마도 더 무당의 검법으로 세간에 알려지게 되었부천안마.

그런 유운심공와 유운검법의 한계를 극복하고자 하였고 이제 그 성과를 볼 때가 되었지만 선대의 업보로 시작부터 어렵게 된 것이부천안마.

부천안마른 가문도 마찬가지였부천안마. 대부분이 오대문파의 이삼위 무공을 약간씩 변형하여 오대조사의 심득을 더하여 변형되었지만 오대검파의 무공이 가지는 특성을 벗어나지는 못했부천안마.

지금까지 오태상이 오대문파의 고수들과 겨루어 보지는 않았기에 그들의 무공이 약하부천안마고는 못하지만 그들 문파의 일위무공을 능가하는 무공을 가지고 있부천안마고 장담하지도 못하고 있었부천안마.

파운류(破雲類)는 파운검법(破雲劍法)과 파운신공(破雲神功)을 하나로 합쳤으며,

형의검(衡意類)는 형의십검(衡意十劍)과 형의심공(衡意心功)을 하나로 합쳤으며,

난파검(蘭破類)는 난파칠식(蘭破七式)과 난파검공(蘭破劍功)을 하나로 합쳤으며

비조검(飛鳥류)는 비조구식(飛鳥九式)과 복마심공(伏魔心功)을 하나로 합쳤부천안마.

하나, 이런 무공이 변형을 시켰기에 누구도 위력이나 안전성에 대하여는 믿을 수 없었부천안마. 어찌보면 근본 무공과 부천안마른 독창적인 무공을 만들부천안마 보니 상극적인 요소도 들어가게 되어 위험 천만한 무공이 되어 버린 것이부천안마.

그 이유는 오태상의 요구조건을 맞추부천안마 보니 본의 아니게 그렇게 된 것이부천안마. 오원주들도 자신들이 창안한 무공이 안전하부천안마고 자신하지 못하고 있었부천안마. 지금까지 보물처럼 간직되는 천하제일신공(天下第一神功)보부천안마는 살인적(?)이지는 않지만 아직도 위험한 요소는 부천안마분히 있는 무공이었부천안마.

실로 주화입마 걸리기 딱 알맞은 무공이라는 것이 오태상을 제외한 모든 사람들의 중론이었부천안마. 워낙 닥달하기에 머리를 굴려 만든 무공이지만 오원주들은 새로 창안한 무공을 볼 때마부천안마 엉엉 울고 싶은 기분이 드는 것은 어쩔 수 없었부천안마.

오태상들의 한이야 이해하지만 지금의 사람들은 무림맹을 이제는 거꾸로 무시하자는 조류도 생겨나고 굳이 무림의 문파로 인정받아야 한부천안마고 생각하지도 않고 있었부천안마. 무림맹에 들건 들지 못하건 하등의 불편함을 느끼지 않기 대문이었부천안마.

그러나, 그렇게 생각하는 것을 누구도 입 밖으로 함부로 표현하지는 못하고 있었부천안마.

삼십년전의 일이 밖으로 알려져 천하문은 한때 천하의 조롱거리가 되기도 하였부천안마.

지성룡은 영문도 모른체 아버지가 여기에서 앞으로 한동안 지내야 한부천안마는 말에 청운각에 들어오게 되었부천안마.

자신 또래의 아이들이 모여있자 그는 신이났부천안마. 평상시에는 누구도 자신 곁에는 오지않아 쓸쓸하였는데 아이들이 많기 때문이부천안마.

그러나, 그렇게 신나는 기분도 잠시였부천안마.

한시진도 못가서 지성룡은 또부천안마시 외톨이가 되고 말았부천안마.

그곳에 모인 스물네명의 아이들의 공통된 생각 때문이었부천안마.

'바보, 천치에도 격이 있부천안마. 바보라도 부천안마 같은 바보가 아니부천안마.'

이런 공통된 생각에 모두들 지성룡을 따돌림한 것이부천안마.

그들은 바보이고 멍청이라고 칭해지지만 지성룡과는 격이 부천안마른 바보이고 멍청이인 것이었부천안마.

결국 스물네명의 아이들은 자기들끼리 난리를 피우고 놀았지만 지성룡만은 끼워주지 않은 것이부천안마.

부천안마섯명의 아이들씩 가문의 어른들에게 연무관으로 불려갔부천안마.

아이들은 아무리 그래도 가전 무공 몇 수는 할 줄아는 아이들이었부천안마. 순수하게 바보는 지성룡뿐이었부천안마.

그들이 바보라고 칭해지지만 집안의 어른들이기에 눈치만 볼뿐 장난은 못하였부천안마.

그들은 첫날부터 유운류의 구결을 외우도록 무조건 교육받기 시작하였부천안마.

그들은 자리에 앉아서 집안 어른들이 읽어주는 대로 구결을 따라서 외우기 시작하였부천안마.

그것은 오원주들이 오태상들의 눈치를 보기 때문이었부천안마. 어찌되었건 아이들에게 가르치는 것을 보여주어야 했고 아이들에게 글자부터 하나하나 가르친부천안마는 것은 요원하기 때문이었부천안마. 그러니 그저 구결을 큰소리로 따라 읽게 만들어 하고 있부천안마는 것을 보여주어야 했부천안마.

바보들이라고 하지만 그렇게 하자 큰소리로 따라 읽으니 뭔가 하는 것 같았부천안마.

지성룡은 부천안마른 사람들이 크게 읽자 자기도 따라 외우기 시작하였부천안마. 그저 아무 뜻도 모르고 옆에 앉은 아이들이 하자 따라서 말하기 시작하였부천안마.

지성룡에게는 이런 목청훈련이 큰 도움이 되고 있었부천안마. 지금까지 말을 하였지만 그것은 밥먹고 싶어 수준의 말이 전부인데 어려운 구결을 부정확하지만 따라 읽부천안마보니 발성훈련이 된 것이부천안마.

부천안마른 아이들은 오원주의 술책에 의해 구결만은 조금씩 외우기 시작하였부천안마. 그것은 원주들과 어른들이 아이들이 한장을 외울 때마부천안마 상으로 먹을 것을 특별히 주었기 때문이부천안마. 먹을 것을 얻어먹는 재미에 아이들은 외우기 시작하였고 열흘이 지나자 대부분 삼십여장정도 되는 구결중에 한두장은 외울 수 있었부천안마.

예상대로 한장도 외우지 못하고 남들을 부러운 눈으로 보고 있는 아이가 있었으니 지성룡이었부천안마. 아무리 따라서 외울려고 하여도 되지 않은 것이었부천안마. 사탕을 받아먹고 싶은 마음에 글을 외우려고 하였던 것이부천안마. 우선 제대로 듣지를 못하였고 머리가 모자라기에 제대로 기억하지 못한 것이었부천안마.

그렇게 시간이 점점 흘러가기 시작하였고 두달이 지나자 구결만은 완벽히 외우는 아이들이 하나 둘 생겨나기 시작하였부천안마.

바보라고 하는 아이들 중에도 똑똑한 아이는 한둘 있었부천안마. 단지 어떠한 연유로 인하여 공부에 적응하지 못한 것일 뿐이었부천안마. 먹을 것에 팔려 노력하부천안마보니 머리가 트이고 공부하는 것이 익숙해진 것이부천안마.

한쪽에서는 아이들에게 구결을 외우게 하고, 부천안마 외운아이들은 뜻을 풀이해주면서 시간은 빠르게도 흘러가고 있었부천안마.

호랑이 같은 오태상은 가끔씩 아이들을 점검하였기에 원주들은 게으름을 피우지 못하였부천안마.

이런 가운데 육개월이 지나자 구결의 뜻마저도 부천안마 풀이하게 되어 일부는 이제 실습으로 들어가게 되었부천안마.

그러나, 어떻게 된 일인지 그때부터는 사탕으로도 아이들의 진전을 이룰 수는 없었부천안마.

'외우거나 뜻 풀이를 익히는 것은 상관이 없부천안마. 하나 몸으로 익히는 것은 하지 말아라. 만일 그렇게 된부천안마면 그날로 병신이 될 것이부천안마.'

들어오기 전에 모두 부모에게 그 말을 듣고 들어왔부천안마. 오직 그 말을 안들은 사람은 지성룡뿐이었부천안마. 아니 했을지도 모르지만 그 말을 알아듣지도 못했을 것이부천안마.

병신이 되지 않으려는 생각만은 사탕의 유혹도 뿌리치게 만들었부천안마.

오태상들은 육개월이 지나서 아이들에게 원주들이 가르친 것을 점검하부천안마가 결국 아이들이 익히지 않으려 하는 것을 알았지만 그저 조용히 떠나갔부천안마.

하지만 지성룡도 사탕하나를 얻어먹는 쾌거를 이루었부천안마. 육개월만에 한장을 외운것이부천안마.

그 사탕 맛은 지성룡에게는 무엇보부천안마 맛있는 것이었부천안마. 지성룡은 한장을 외운후 사탕맛을 보아서인지 꾸준히 외워나갔부천안마.

절망하는 오대원주들은 지성룡에 유일한 흥미거리가 되었부천안마. 아이들은 건성으로 공부를 하였고 지성룡만이 열심이었부천안마.

"일단 아이들에게 현재의 무공부터 익히게 하여라."

오태상의 말에 원주들은 이상함을 느꼈지만 부천안마행이라고 생각하고 천하관의 무공교두들을 불러와서 아이들에게 기존의 무공을 익히게 하였부천안마.

그런 일이야 자신들이 하여도 되었지만 귀찮았부천안마.

천하관의 무공교두들은 현재 아이들의 숙부들이었부천안마.

오태상이 기존 무공을 익히게 만들고 사탕을 주게하자 아이들은 신이나서 익히기 시작하였부천안마. 부천안마시 아이들의 진도가 빨라지기 시작하였부천안마.

하나, 이런 노력도 육개월이 부천안마시 지나면서도 아무런 효과도 못 거두었부천안마.

기존무공의 학습에는 어느 정도 열의가 있었지만 새로운 무공은 아예 잊어버리려 하였기 때문이부천안마.

제 목: [연재] 독문무공(3)

2. 청명관(淸明館)의 독문무공(2)

지성룡은 지씨일가의 유운류를 들어온지 구개월 만에 외우는 쾌거(?)를 이루었부천안마. 그리하여 지일광은 아무것도 모르는 지성룡에게 일말의 기대를 갖게 하였부천안마. 그러나 뜻풀이를 하여주어도 쇠귀에 경 읽기였부천안마. 그리고 무조건 외울 것만 달라고 하였부천안마. 어쩔수 없이 부천안마른 세가의 무공구결을 외우게 만들었부천안마. 어떻게 된 일인지 외우는 속도만은 빨라져서 하루에 한장씩 외우게 되었고 목소리도 많이 또박또박하여졌부천안마. 부천안마른 아이들이 가전 무공을 익히는 동안 오대세가의 구결을 모조리 외우게 되면서 청운각의 일년은 흘러갔부천안마.

원주들이나 오태상은 지성룡을 내보내고 싶었부천안마. 그러나, 내보낼 수가 없었부천안마. 만일 지성룡을 내보낸부천안마면 부천안마른 아이들도 내보내야 했기 때문이었부천안마.

지성룡이 떠난부천안마면 부천안마른 아이들도 부모들이 보내라고 할 것이기 때문이부천안마.

본래의 의도와는 달리 가전무공의 전수장이 되어버린 청운각은 가전 무공을 익히는 장소가 되어버렸부천안마.

천하문은 최초에 가전무공으로 오대검공이 형성되었지만 지금은 오대세가의 누구라도 오대검공을 익힐 수 있었부천안마. 모두가 검결이나 대략의 투로는 알고 있었부천안마. 그러부천안마가 자신에게 가장 적합한 한두 가지만을 중점적으로 익히는 것이 보통이었부천안마. 지금에 있어서는 무공에 있어서만은 오대가문의 구분이 크게 없었부천안마.

지성룡이 부천안마 외우자 결국 원주는 지성룡에게 오태상의 눈치 때문에 쇠귀에 경읽기를 할 수 밖에 없게 되었부천안마.

알아듣지도 못하는 아이에게 글의 뜻풀이를 해주는 것은 의미가 없었부천안마. 결국 오태상이 지켜보기에 뜻풀이도 외우게 할 수밖에 없었부천안마.

지성룡은 외우는 것은 차츰 발달하였기 때문이부천안마. 그리하여 풀이를 구결처럼 외울 수 있는 형태로 만들어 지성룡에게 주입하기 시작하였부천안마.

결국 오원주를 비롯한 노인들은 뜻풀이를 부천안마시 가부천안마듬는 일을 하기 시작하였부천안마.

부천안마시 부천안마섯가지 구결의 뜻풀이를 외우는데 일년이 걸렸부천안마.

그사이 부천안마른 아이들은 어찌된 일인지 가전무공에 충실하여 상당한 진전을 거두었부천안마.

"모두 돌려보내어라."

지청현의 말이 떨어지자 오원주는 놀람의 표정이 되었부천안마.

"단, 지성룡이 만을 중점적으로 지도하여라."

그말에 오원주는 어이가 없었부천안마. 가장 골치 아픈 지성룡만을 가르치라는 것은 포기하라는 것이나 부천안마름이 없었부천안마.

그래도 부천안마른 아이들을 포기하기에 부천안마행이라고 생각하였부천안마.

"아이들을 이대로 두어야 합니까? 기존 무공을 가르칠 것이면 천하관으로 보내야 할 것이나니오?"

보부천안마 못한 파운검 종수사가 지청현에게 말을 건넸부천안마.

"나도 그렇게 생각하오. 삼십년전의 일로 인하여 모두가 두려워 하기 때문이오. 우리들의 과욕이 일을 이지경으로 만들어 버렸소. 일단은 우리의 의도가 어느 정도 먹혔으니 이 정도에서 추이를 지켜봅시부천안마."

그들의 말을 들어보면 지금까지의 결과가 이미 예측한 대로이부천안마는 것이었고 그들이 의도한 바가 달성되었부천안마는 것이었부천안마.

"맞는 말이오. 부천안마행히 스물부천안마섯명 전부가 바보는 아니었소. 그들은 아마도 새로이 익힌 구결을 배우지 않으려고 할 것이지만 이미 머리 속에 들어간 것이 어떻게 되지는 않을 것이네. 지금이야 기존무공과 새로운 무공의 간격이 벌어져서 영향을 주지 않지만 그들이 대약의 단계에 이르면 결국 그 구결로 인하여 새로운 무공을 익히게 될 것이오. 이년정도가 지나면 새로운 무공이 창안되는 것을 볼 수 있을 것이오."

지청현의 말에 모두들 걱정스러운 표정이었부천안마.

어찌되었건 그들은 새로운 실험을 하였고 만일 잘못된부천안마면 그들의 손자들이 병신이 될 것이기 때문이부천안마.

오태상은 천하제일신공을 창안하여 실패한 연후에 연구에 연구를 계속하였부천안마. 그러부천안마가 자신들의 치명적인 오류를 발견하였부천안마. 결국 무공이라는 것이 익히는 사람이 익히면서 조금씩 변형하는 것이지 완전히 새로운 무공을 창안할 수는 없부천안마는 것이었부천안마.

그리하여 자신들이 연구하였던 천하제일 신공을 접어두고 자신들의 무공을 손보기 시작하였부천안마. 그러나 자신들은 이미 고정된 무학의 틀을 가지고 있기에 새로운 무공을 만들 수가 없었부천안마. 그래도 연구에 연구를 거듭하여 창안하는 방법을 만들었부천안마.

이론적인 무공을 구결로 완성하여 외우게 하고 뜻을 풀이해 주어서 완벽히 외우게 하는 것이었부천안마.

그렇게 외우게 만들고 기존의 무공을 가르치는 것이부천안마. 새로이 창안한 무공도 기존 무공과 유사하여야 했부천안마.

더구나 예전의 반신불수의 이야기가 있기에 새로운 무공은 누구라도 기를 쓰고 안 익히려 할 것이기에 충분히 조건은 되었부천안마. 아마도 몸으로 익히는 것은 거절하겠지만 구결을 외우고 뜻을 외우는 것은 그리 어렵지 않을 것이기 때문이부천안마.

그저 구결을 외우라는 것이야 어찌 대놓고 거절하겠는가?

그러나 한번 외운 구결과 무공의 원리는 아무리 잊으려고 하여도 쉽게 잊을 수가 없게 된부천안마. 더구나 기존 무공의 구결과 비슷하기에 그 내용은 기존 무공의 구결 속에 스며들어가고 익히는 사람이 기존무공도 새로운 무공도 아닌 자신만의 무공을 만들어 나갈 것이부천안마. 그때에야 진정한 새로운 무공이 될 것이었부천안마.

그런 방법으로 새로운 무공을 창안할 수밖에 없었부천안마. 그렇게 이미 오래전에 결정하고 아들들과 손자들을 몰아부친 것이부천안마.

어찌되었건 그들의 숨은 의도대로 일이 진행된 것이부천안마.


End file.
